chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Breathing
Fire breathing is the ability to breathe fire from one's mouth. Characters *Jennie Bowman possesses this ability naturally. *Chris Bowman has this ability naturally. *Gail Bowman also has this ability naturally. *An unnamed person bagged and tagged by Lauren Gilmore also possessed this ability. *Annabelle Cooper also had this ability naturally. *Ryan Doyle will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Jennie Bowman' Jennie, probably because of her young age, is the least skilled user of this ability within her family. She needs to make an effort to exhale even a small fire and has accidentally breathed smoke when hiccuping. However, her control has recently improved. She can produce fire from her nose and tear ducts too. Her cheeks sometimes glow when she accesses this ability and she describes it as a burning sensation in her throat. 'Chris Bowman' Chris is the most adept user of this ability within his family. He manifested it aged 15. He was kissing his girlfriend at her time, exhaled fire and accidentally set her hair ablaze. He has been shown using his ability to attack Rachel Mills with fireballs and often uses it as part of his carnival act. He has also been shown holding a fireball in his hand. 'Gail Bowman' Gail has been shown exhaling fire balls and long streams of flames. She has also been seen exhaling puffs of smoke. 'Unnamed Person' Lauren described this individual as able to exhale fire from his nose. 'Annabelle Cooper' Annabelle was able to exhale fire from her mouth, and more rarely she could breathe fire from her nose as well. She could always control the ferocity and flow of the flames. Her ability was consciously controlled, meaning that she only breathed fire when she wanted to and couldn't do so accidentally or unwillingly. Her fire didn't harm her face or throat at all, but she wasn't otherwise immune to fire, heat or smoke. 'Ryan Doyle' Ryan's ability will enable him to exhale flames from both his nostrils and mouth. It will also give him an immunity to fire and heat. He will be capable of controlling the ferocity and size of the fire he produces, and the ability will normally be under his control, though he could produce flames accidentally if he was injured or overwrought. This could loss of control could also possibly occur if he were augmented. Ryan will not be able to produce fire from any other part of his body, nor hold it in his hands. Similar Abilities *Thermal breath can be used to breathe out fire *Pyrokinesis is the ability to control and manipulate fire *Advanced pyrokinesis is the ability to produce a golden fire which can do several tasks *Fire balls is the ability to create balls of fire *Flaming is the ability to travel via fire *Elementokinesis can produce, manipulate and mimic fire *Elementas can also create and manipulate fire *Temperature manipulation can be used to make fire and heat *Heat generation is the ability to heat objects *Arctic breath is the opposite ability, to breathe out cool air and ice *Enhanced breath is the ability to strengthen one's inhalation and exhalation Category:Abilities